1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antitumor anthracycline antibiotics and more particularly, to N-acyl derivatives of the known antitumor antibiotic carminomycin.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that carminomycin is a natural anthracycline antibiotic which displays antitumor activity in humans and animals (G. F. Gause, M. G. Brazhnikova and V. A. Shorin, Cancer Chemother. Rep., Part 1, 58, 255 (1974)). Unfortunately, the therapeutic usefulness of carminomycin is severely restricted because of its high toxicity. Moreover, carminomycin can be obtained in only limited amounts from natural sources and no practical syntheses for carminomycin are known; although a total synthesis of the aglycone has been reported in the literature (Kende et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98, 1967 (1976)).